Your not alone
by shadywolf96
Summary: After Wilma's funeral Max couldn't leave Chloe alone to deal with such a lost. So at the first chance she got she escaped from her parents and made her way to be with Chloe, nothing can break them apart. Set in AU post farewell episode.
1. an unexpectd change

**Chapter 1. An unexpected change.**

 **Authors note:So this my first ever fanfic/story I have written so I am excited and nervous and please forgive any errors that acre. So I have been wanting to do this story for a long time but I couldn't get the courage to write until now. The farewell episode gave me the extra motivation do so since my only problem was the very end of it is and it starts off right after farewell so I hope you enjoy.**

Max stared out of the back of the car until the cemetery was out of sight. She fell back into her seat not and curled up into a ball not wanting to look at her parents who ripped her away from Chloe on the day of her fathers funeral. She wanted to scream beg them to let her stay with Chloe, but she knew it was pointless her parents didn't listen or care the day William died why would they care now after his funeral. Max's mom Vanessa reached from the passenger seat of the car, and started rubbing her daughters knee. Max looked up at her mother eyes puffy and red from crying but it didn't hide the anger she was feeling to her parents.

"Max sweetie I'm sorry we have to leave the way we did, but the movers already got are thing t the house and both me and you father have to get your schedule from your school tomorrow, Your father and I got work the next day." Max moved her knee away from her moms hand and looked out the back of the car watching the building pass by. She didn't want hear what her mom had to say to her there no excuse to leave her best friend right after her dads funeral. Max's dad Ryan looked at her using the review mirror.

"Kiddo I know your upset at us but you can't just keep giving us the cold shoulder you need to talk to us." Ryan waited to see if his daughter would respond but when she didn't he took a deep breath. "Ok fine Max, but I am sorry it worked out this way." Ryan continued on driving for a few more minutes until he looked down at the dash bored and realized they are low on gas. Pulling over the nearest gas station he pulled next to the pump, shut the car off. "This will be the only stop until we get to Seattle Max so if you need to get food or use the restroom do it now." Ryan said with a bitter tone. Ryan and Vanessa exit the car and entered the gas station. When knew she was alone she leafed her head and looked around, she realized she was at the gas station that was across the street from The Two Wales Dinner and she instantly thought about all the times her and Chloe ate breakfast or played pirates behind the dinner.

The more she thought about Chloe the more guilty she felt about leaving and the best good bye she could do that stupid recording. "No I'm not going to leave Chloe like this." Max said out loud to her self. Quickly Max came up with a plan. She grabbed her backpack witch still had clothes from her last sleep over at Chloe's the day before Williams funeral the last one Max thought she'd ever have with Chloe. She then grab her pillow and blanket made it look like she was laying down sleeping. She quickly grab her mom note book that she kept in the car and wrote a quick note. _ **Don't need anything, just want to be left alone.**_ Max quickly got of the car with her back pack and darted for two wales to hide behind the building. As Max waited for her parents to leave she thought to her self. _I'm sorry Mom and Dad but I have to be here for Chloe she's all that matters to me. Even if you can't see it that way._ She stay hidden until she saw her parents enter the car after it was filled up with gas and proceed on to leave Arcadia Bay.

Max didn't know if the note would work she is normally silent without Chloe around her but recent events could have made her her parents suspicious of her behavior, luckily it didn't. It was after Max's parents left she saw something odd it was a wolf but seamed bigger than an average wolf and looked to be see threw. It seamed to be stairing right at her. _Ok Max stop staring at the damn wolf you need to get to Chloe._ Max thought to her self. With mind back to task on hand she made way to the Price house which was only a half mile walk from the dinner. Once the house came into view she could see Chloe and Joyce weren't home yet. Which was no problem knew where they kept a spare house key. Max dug up the that was to berried in the ground to the right of her. Once she was inside she closed the door behind her and locked back and went straight to Chloe's room to deal with the tape she made for her. Once she had the tape secured Max didn't know what she should do with it if it is even worth giving to Chloe, to her Chloe deserves more than just a single message. Max heard a car pull and car doors open and close. Max began to panic for she didn't know how Chloe would react and she dint want Joyce to know she was here yet because she would call her parents once she did. Max knew she needed to keep Joyce from knowing she was here or she would ruin the whole thing.

Once Max heard the house door open and then close her heart rate picked to the point she felt like here heart was going to burst. Max never heard a sound until the nob to Chloe bedroom started to turn. In came a very distressed Chloe looking at the floor with her eyes still streaming tears down her cheek. Once Chloe was fully in the room the door closed be hind her she felt some rap her arms around her. She soon realized it was Max hugging, Chloe quickly returned the hug squeezing Max like she would disrepair if she let her go.

Chloe broke the hug put her hands on Max's shoulders Chloe's voice still scratched tone from all the cryings she did but is didn't hide the joy from seeing her best friend. "What are you doing here Max I thought you were on on your way to Seattle."

Max looked up at Chloe as Max's eyes started to tear up again "Seattle can go fuck it self, because Chloe I'm not giving up on us Chloe and you need someone here with you and...and"

Chloe pulled Max in for another hug to let Max cry into her shirt and rub the back of head. "Shh shh Max it ok I should have known sorry I asked it was stupid of me to ask." Max continued to sob onto Chloe shirt "But do you want to know something Max Caulfield." Chloe said smile while looking down at at Max.

With a small sniffle coming from Max nose she looked up at Chloe and returned the smile "What Chloe Price."

Chloe patting Max head "You really are the best you know that."

Max let out a quiet laugh "of course I do Chloe it why I'm here."

"Good, now let hear about how you escaped your parents."

After Max got done telling Chloe about how she got here and what happened in the car after the funeral Chloe leaned back on her bed looked to the ceiling "So you don't want your parents to know your gone yet and you don't want my mom to know your here since she will call them immediately right?" Max shook her head ye Chloe shoot up "Ok then well I've got a plan to help with that just wait here." Chloe quickly left the room and returned a couple of minutes latter with some soda and a couple bags of chips. "Ok I brought drinks and food so if you get hungry or thirty you don't need to risk going to the kitchen and I disconnected are phone so your parents can't call." Max didn't think her deciding to stay with Chloe would make this happy she wasn't 100% but Max knowing she already made a difference gave her self of pride for sticking by her best friend side.

When night came along Max and Chloe changed into there sleep clothes and clime in Chloe's bed but things went a bit different Max felt Chloe arm wrap around her. Max started to blushing "Um… Chloe"

"Just making sure nothing going to happen to you Max" Max didn't know what it was but she felt safe with Chloe s arm Wrapped. Max just smiled and brought her hand up to Chloe's and held her hand not wanting to let go of her.

It was early in the morning when both Max and Chloe both woke up to the sound of someone bagging on the front on the Price house. "Uggg who bangs on someones door at this hour." Chloe complained right in Max's ear.

With a big yaw escaping Max's mouth "I don't know Chloe maybe they will go away." Wasn't to long Max and Chloe heard Joyce head down stairs and open the front door.

"Officer Berry what you doing here is everything ok." This caused Max and Chloe to shoot with both of there hearts started racing.

"Shit, shit." Chloe muttered under her breath. Chloe turned to Max "We need to go Max."

Chloe got up and with almost lighting speed put on jeans that she grabbed from her dresser. Max looked at her shocked to see Chloe panicking "Chloe we need to stay calm or they will get suspicious then we will get busted."

Then Chloe rushed over to Max grabbing Max's arms. "Max think if they come up here and see you they will send you back to your parents before we are ready with solid reason to keep you here." Max took a few seconds to think it over and came to the conclusion that Chloe was right and got quickly got dressed and threw stuff in her backpack. "Ok you ready Max?" Max gave Chloe a nod and floowed her to her bedroom window.

Chloe turned to Max "look in order to get out here without them seeing us we have to go out my window ok. Are sure you are ready?"

Max knew she had no choice it was climbing out the window or risk going back to Seattle and face the wraith of her parents. "Ok I'm ready Chloe."

Both girls climbed out of Chloe's window and made there way onto the front a voice from the cop car that was parked on the street called to them. "Hey you stay there." Then both girls panicked and ran with Chloe shouting to Max "We have to get to the bust stop Max."

Max and Chloe ran all the way to the bus stop that was by the dinner they saved some time cutting threw peoples yards but by the time they got there the cop that at the Price house garbed them and escorted them to the cop car. Once Max and Chloe in the back seat of the cop car the officer put his hand on top of the car and looked at Max and Chloe. The cop regretting what he just did "I'm sorry I had to grab you two like that are you ok your not injured are you." Max and Chloe decided to stay silent they were to upset to speak. The cop shut the door and made his way to the drivers seat.

Max began to sob into her hand "It ok Max it ok we still have a chance to stay here we just need to make them regret they tried to separate us."

Max faced Chloe and looked straight into Chloe's eyes "But what if they don't listen Chloe, what if they force us now to drop contact with each other now."

Chloe's garbed Max's chin "Well then." and in her best pirate voice "Then they will feel the wraith of Capitation Blue Beard for no one takes her first mate from her."

Max couldn't help but laugh at Chloe response for it brought a bit of joy to her. In Max's best pirate voice "The furry of Long Max Silver arr." Both girls let out a laugh .

"There you go Caulfield." Chloe said while lightly punching Max's shoulder.

With Max thanks returning the gesture ." Thanks and we are damn fine pirates aren't we"

Chloe wrapped her arm around Max "We sure are and together we can handle anything."

When Max and Chloe arrived back at the Price house they were escorted into the house but when the when they saw the cite of Joyce was not what they were expecting. She was seating on the couch face in her hand sobbing into them heavily. Chloe slowly walked up to her mom. "Mo...mom you ok?" Chloe asked with extreme concern for her mother .

Joyce looked up at her daughter and then turned to Max and got rushed over to and hugged her so tight max almost couldn't breath. "Ow thank geodes your alright Max and I'm so sorry sweetie."

Max didn't know what it was but something clicked in the back of her head. "Joyce what … please tell me your not saying…." Then Joyce broke the hug looked at Max face to face. All Max had to do was see it in her eyes to know the truth. Max fells to her knees with tears streaming down her face and voice already starting crack. "No..no...NO! It can't i..it can-" The pain full scream that came from Max was one that Chloe thought Max wasn't even capable of performing.

Chloe was quick to figure out what happened she rushed over to Max wrapping her arms around her and rubbing her back to calm her down. "I'm so sorry Max, I'm so sorry." Max continued to sob into Chloe's shoulders. "I'm here Max your not alone in this."When Chloe said this she knew it took on a double meaning but she would be damned if she let max deal with this alone.

When Max had come down enough she leafed her head off of Chloe's shoulders "Ho.. How did it happen?"

Officer Berry looked to Joyce how shook her head yes. "When they got to Seattle and realized you were gone, they tried to contact you but couldn't reach you so they called us to see if we can find you and were coming back down to come and get you but this morning at the bottom of a mountain they found the wreckage of there car. They were confirmed dead on the spot."

Max brook down once again plunging her face into Chloe, Chloe holding her so tight she felt like Chloe could keep the rest of the world from getting in.

It was only a few days after Max's parents death and Williams funeral. Joyce looked over to the young girls next to her she never thought she would have to see such broken faces on them such a short time span. Luckily for there sake Joyce was Max's legal guardian so she able to stay with her and Chloe. If there one thing Joyce is sure of is forcing to separate them now would have destroyed them both.

Max and Chloe were silent during the whole funeral nether knowing what to stay and the events that went this week made it even harder. Back in the car on there way back home Chloe whisper to Max "Max do yo remember what I said to you a few days ago."

sniffle coming from Max. "Ya I do you said (Your not alone in this) and same goes for you Chloe."

Chloe couldn't help but show a slight smile as tear ran down her face. Seeing that Max is still willing to stick by her when she is likely the reason her parents died. Took the pressure from the past events a bit easier to handle she could tell by Max slight smile to she was thinking of the same thing.

 **Authors Note: So ya I couldn't raciest on ending on a sad/depressing place the truth is I've planed it like this most of the idea I have for in this story I got in my head it just trying to write it down. But I will confirm two things that will happen later on in the story Pricefield of course, maybe something more and before the storm with a different Chloe and Max both being involved with Rachel and it will line up with before the storm date.**

 **Depending how I fell about this will depend if I go ahead with the other story's I have planed.**

 **for now the wait for the next chapter and I promise it will be more up lifting then is chapter**


	2. equal trade

**Chapter 2. Equal Trade**

 **Authors Notes: So I got Chapter 2 out sooner than I thought I would but here it is. To the people who already follow or favorite this story. Seeing that gave me such a bust to push to do this and I hope I make it worth it.**

Ryan and Vanessa are in there car driving back to Arcadia bay trying to close the distant as fast as they can. The trees along side the mouton road were barley visible do the pitch black of the night and the speed Ryan was driving. Both had a panic expression there faces from realizing that there daughter had runaway from them when they were still in Arcadia bay. Vanessa started talking but all could be heard was a muffle but could not make out what she was saying. A loud bang erupted out nowhere which caused the car to topple always down to the base of the mountain. When the car came to a violent halt all that could be seen was broken glass , deployed air bags and an almost caved in car roof with spats of blood on the dash board and car ceiling. Ryan and Vanessa faces were covered in cuts with blood coming out of the cuts. Vanessa started talking again but this time only one word could be heard. "Max."

Max shot up with a cold sweet, heart pounding furiously, she took deep breathes trying to calm her self down, as tears started running down her face. After her heart beat returned to normal she looked around in the darkens. Seeing she was still in Chloe room for her but was no longer next to her, she was instead seating at her desk with her elbows resting on it and her face cupped into her hands. Max could hear her silently sobbing coming from .

Max in her softies wispier "Chloe…?" Chloe dint even flinch Max slightly raised her voice so Chloe could hear her. "Chloe?"

Chloe shot her head up looked over to Max who's face was a mix of saddens and worry. "I'm ok Max. I..I just had a bad dream is all." Looking at Max's face Chloe could tell what she was going to ask. "You want to know what the dream was don't you?"

Max nodded her head so slightly. Chloe got walked over to the head of her bed and sat down next to Max. Max brought her knees to her face rapping her arms around her legs while resting her chin on her knees, as Chloe rubbed the back of her neck. "I u..um I.. ugg damn it I don't know how to describe it but all I know is I kept reliving that day on a loop and was powerless to stop i… it from happening. The worst part is every time it restarted I..I." More tears started running down Chloe face as she had trouble to speak.

Seeing her friend in pain Max broke out her ball like state wrapped her arms around Chloe and bring her in for a hug. Chloe laid her head on Max's shoulders and cried into them. "If it to painful to say Chloe then don't say it ok." Max said tightening her hug on Chloe

With a sniffle coming from Chloe "Thanks Max." Chloe returned the hug. "Now tell me what bothering."

Max was caught off guard by Chloe request figuring Chloe didn't notice that she to had a nightmare. _Does she know that I had a bad dream to. If she does do I even tell her. I don't want to add to her problems. But she told me hers and she think I don't trust her._ Chloe waved her hand in front of Max snapping her out of her thoughts. "You were steering in your sleep and I was afraid to wake you up." Chloe said like she knew what Max was thinking.

"Max you don't have to talk abou..."

Max interrupted Chloe "I was in the car when my parents car feel down the mountain and…. Died." Max was glad Chloe couldn't see her face right now for she feared of how Chloe would be able to handle seeing in such a pain.

"I'm so sorry Max." Chloe had no idea what to say lead alone how to respond to that. All she could do was maintain the hug her and Max had. The two did eventually fall sleep with both of them still holding on to each other in the hopes it eases the others sleep.

It was early in the morning when a knock came from Chloe bedroom door. "Max, Chloe sorry to wake you but it is twelve a clock which means you missed break fest." Chloe shot up from her bed untangling her arms from Max and rushed to get dress faded blue jeans and her favorite sweater that had a bunch of holes in it.

Chloe looked over to Max who still laying on the bed with her arms were Chloe was laying. Max has been like this ever since Wednesday when Blackwell called letting her know that her two weeks off do to her recant events ended on Friday that she needed to return on Monday. Sadly today was that Friday. Max didn't want to get up or the day's to continue it meant her and Chloe would be separated, and it didn't help that Max has not got her school schedule yet.

Chloe seating on the side of the bed and genitally rubbing her shoulder. "Max we missed breakfast do you really want to miss brinier." Max eyes shot open for she knew it was a Price tradition to have breakfast for dinner every Friday and Max was aloud to be apart that tradition ever since kindergarten were her and Chloe first met. Max jumped out of bed shooting to her clothes that were on the floor like a clumsy flash she put a white T-shirt with hot dog-man on the front and black jean shorts.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "hahahaha you still know we got like half the day to go right. So we need a plan for today."

Max rubbed the bottom of her chin tell she snapped her fingers. "We can go around town looking for cool sites to take pictures." Chloe shook her head in disbelieve. "What you should've known that what I was going to say." Max said with sass.

"Ya I know smart ass." Max stuck out her tong. Chloe got an idea one she was surprised she never thought but one that was sure to work. With a mischievous grin growing on Chloe's face. "Ok Max we can go around town taking and I'll even be your model." Max face lite up like a 4th of July firework show. "But in return you let me teach you how to ride a skate board." It then Max jaw drooped almost like it would hit the floor. Chloe knew Max loved taking pictures of her but Chloe wasn't a fan of it, but she was willing to put up with it for day if she could get a chance to teach her best her favorite hobby she would put up with it.

Max caressed her chin as she thought about the deal Chloe had offered. _Ok Max you hate skating but you Chloe is offering to be your model_ if she gets to teach you how to skate. _You are scared as hell you are going to break something you but if you learn you could follow Chloe get more shots of her on her board, and a skating boarding photographer dose sound pretty bad ass. But on one condition._ "Ok Chloe I'll do the deal If you do one day modeling I'll do one day of you letting you teach me how to ride a skate board, deal?"

Chloe looked at Max with a proud smile on her face. If all she had to do was model for Max every couple of days to get Max on a board she would gladly accept those terms. "Ok Caulfield you got a deal." Both girls did the signature hand shake lightly slapping each others hand and fist bumping.

Both girls came down stairs smiling talking about were they plan to take photos for today. Joyce was on the couch watching TV, seeing both girls with a smile on there faces after whit what they are going threw brought a smile to her face a single tear of joy down her cheek. She knew both of them have been sleeping in the same room even with Max's stuff down from Seattle and in the room next Chloe's room. She knew it made it easier on them and Joyce doesn't want them to deal with anymore hardship in there life s. Joyce soon forgot to check the mail from this morning. She leaned back on the couch and called out to Max and Chloe who were in the kitchen getting food. "Hey girls can you please go check on the mail."

Chloe popped her head out from the door way. "Sure thing mom. Come on Max race you to the mail box." Both girls ran to the front door as Max and Chloe raced each other putting there shoes on but Chloe threw one of Max's shoe down the hall.

Max chasing after her shoe complaining on the way. "Really Chloe like your long legs don't give you enough of an advantage already." Chloe just stuck out her tongue and was out the door. Max slipped on her shoe and ran after Chloe. When Max got outside she saw that Chloe stood a couple feet away from the door staring at the street. When Max got around Chloe she saw what she was staring at. It was the wolf from the gas station that Max saw but two weeks ago but this time it was closer and she could make out if fur color. It had a brown and gold like fur. Staring directly at them

A slight stutter came from Max. "C-Chloe do you see what I'm seeing?"

Chloe slowly nodding. "A giant brow and gold wolf standing in the streets staring directly at us. Ya I fucking do."

Then a car came down the street and went right threw the wolf and continued on driving like nothing happened. Max and Chloe looked at each other shocked at what they just saw. Being over whelmed by curiosity they run to the odd wolf but it didn't try to run only stayed were it was. Both girls reached as if they could touch it. To there surprise they could but fur didn't feel like fur more like snow but minus the chill from it. The wolf closed it eyes it brown eyes and bright light came from it causing both girls to not see for a few seconds. When there vision came to the wolf was gone.

Max looked up to Chloe. "Um Chloe the hell was that." Max waited for Chloe snap out of the state she was in. Which was similar to the one Max was in when she first saw the wolf.

With Chloe still shocked from what we just saw."I-I don't know Max that was just some freaky shit right there. Have you ever seen something like that."

Max rubbing her left shoulder . "I saw something similar to it." Chloe turned looked down at Max with a eye brow arched. "It was at the gas station after I -" Max stopped thinking back to the day she last saw her parents. Chloe looking at knowing that what Max was thinking. She rubbed Max's arm as a tempt to keep her calm. Quickly snapping out of by shaking her head. "I saw it after my parents left the gas station, standing in the same spot there car was."

Chloe paced around trying to wrap her head around what just happened. She was generally curies to what all this means, She stopped her pacing and rubbed her eye's. "I don't know what to make of this Max but there is one guy at my school who probably could put a spin on it."

Max was surprised that Chloe might be able to get an answer to the weird shit that happened. "Really? Who could have an answer to this Chloe."

"Blackwell's janitor, Samuel. Kids say he goes sometimes about stuff with animals and how he see's things that no one else can see. He seams kind of creepy but if gives us answers it worth it."

Joyce called out to Max and Chloe sarcastically. "Is are mail box now the street girls." Max and Chloe ran to the mail box with Chloe beat Max to the mail box and waved to her mom, who went back inside once she saw that mail has been claimed.

Chloe was flipping threw the mail but froze when she came across a letter from Blackwell. But it was not meant for her instead it said. **"Max Caufield."** address saying. **"44 Ceader Avenue"** with date reading **"October 10th 2008"** With her hands slightly shaking she handed Max the letter meant for. "Here Max you u...um got mail from Blackwell."

Max quickly snatched the letter from Chloe and tearing open and reading what it said.

 **Dear, Max Caufield**

 **This letter is to inform you that your application for Blackwell academy has been accepted. We understand when you first filled it out it was be fore your move and we are deeply sorry for your lost.** A single a tear ran down her face yet another reminder of her parents. **But we kept your application file in case of a possible future enrollment. In a rare chance you are aloud to attend year this starting on Monday October 13th 2008. Your schedule will alien with Chloe Price to make your transition easier. Like Chloe Price you are accepted under a full ride scholarship do to a student that left are Academy. We look forward to seeing you and the greatness you will bring to are great Academy.**

 **Singed Raymond(ray) Wells**

 **Principal of Blackwell Academy**

Max let out such a joyful scream that the neighbors dog started barking, Chloe could swear her ears are now ringing. "Damn trying to make me go death." Max shoved the letter to Chloe. When Chloe got down reading the letter. Chloe hugged and picked up Max and swung her around in a circle. Can you believe it Max we get to go to Blackhell together it might no longer be Blackhell with both of us there to kick it ass." Max couldn't help but let out a laugh of joy. Once Chloe put Max down they both ran into the house to tell Joyce the news.

"MOM, MOM come here!" Chloe called out for mom even those she was only seating on the couch.

Joyce approached the girls with a smile on her face. "Yes Chloe what is it." Joyce had her hands on her hips waiting for Chloe.

With a smile on Chloe's face. "Mom Max got into Blackwell on..."

"On a full ride scholarship." A smile crept on Joyce face.

Max and Chloe's jaws almost hit the floor. "Y-you knew about it." Max could barley get out.

"Of course I did. I was the one who fought with that damn man to give to you. SO my baby's won't have to be separated cause I know both of you would raise hell if they did that to you two right now." Max and Chloe both looked at each other and nodded there in confirmation to that they totally would have. With Joyce clapping her hands together. "Now you two better get out of here for tonight's brinier will be a special one and for one time only, do to both my babies going to a Blackwell they get ONE glass of wine. Just don't spill it." Joyce then glared at Max and Chloe who rubbing the back of there heads like nothing happened. Joyce remembers coming home with William to a living room that smelled like wine and two panicked girls trying to scrub the stain out, from there wine tasting session both there breathe having the smell of wine. Joyce only kept the stain their as a reminder for them to not do it again.

Now you two get out of here I do have to work on tonight's meal." Max and Chloe ran up stairs with Max grabbing her instant camera her parents got for her 12th birthday. This would be her first year celebrating her birthday with out her parents. Chloe lightly touched Max shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hey you ok Max." Chloe head was tilted with a smile

Max returned the smile. "Ya just caught up in memorizes."

"Ok well come on." Chloe picked up a back. "Your model is ready for her close up." Chloe ran out the bed room with Max chasing after her trying not to focus on the past, but instead what laid ahead of her which was a private photo shot with Chloe.

Max and Chloe came up to the light house that looked over Arcadia bay. Max wanted to bring Chloe up to the light house so she could use the town as her back ground. "Ok Max so how do you what pose should I do?"

Max walked trying to finger out what kind of shot she wanted. Once she figure out what she wanted Chloe to be placed, she pointed to the edge of cliff. "Ok Chloe seat near the edge and just look straight at the town with one knee to you chest the other one stretched right in front of you. Be sure to rest one of your arms on your knee."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and sat down were Max directed which was to the left on the bench. She then brought in her left knee and had her right leg stretched out with her left arm resting on her left knee her right hand resting on the ground at her side. "So how long do I have to stay like this."

"A couple of hours. So not long." Chloe turned and saw a gleeful smile on Max's. Max motioned with her hand for Chloe to look back at the town. Once Chloe was facing the town again Max started taking her pictures. When Max got taking her shots she expected all of them while seating on the bench. There were countless shot's from Chloe side the had the ocean in the back ground with the side of her face and her long blond hair blowing in the wind. The shot she took from her back were the town could see the town but could not make out much of Chloe other than her hair. After several minutes of trying to figure out which photo to use.

Max snapped her fingers together once she found her favorite photo. It was one were she took from Chloe side but this one the bonus of a boat off in the distance in the background. "Hey Chloe come checkout this photo."

Chloe got and sat down right next to Max stared at the photo max had selected. For what ever reason she ow struck from the photo Max had taken. "Wow Max it beautiful. You really got a good eye.."

Max started blushing. "Ow please it only beautiful because your in it."Max and Chloe both looked at each other almost losing getting lost in the others eyes. Max shot up from her seat rubbing the back of her head as her cheek became more and more red. "Well I'm done so we can go look around town or..or do something back home."

"Um no, but I do have something we can do." Chloe retrieved her back that was laying against a rock brought back with her to the bench and pulled out her CD player. "I burned some some new songs on a disk was going to see if you wanted to listen to them with me and just watch time go by with me." Chloe holding out a air bud for Max. Max accepted the offer and placed the ear bud in her ear as she sat next to Chloe.

The songs Max and Chloe listened to were a mix of, Green day, Blink-182, Fallout boy. Box Car Racer, they listen till the afternoon sun almost touched the ocean. But there was one song that both girls couldn't help dance in there seats to. As they listen to the quick paste of the electric guitar and drums.

With Max and Chloe singing part the second verse together. "This fucking town is like a ship gone under water. And we'll all drown unless we cut ties to the anchor. We'd got swallowed here." Stopping out fear of distracting each other from the song.

They continued to listen until near end of the bridge. "So chin up, so chin up, drown a slower hey. So chin up, so chin up, drown a little slower hey. So chin up so chin up." Laughing at each other singing along to the song they decided to stay silent just bob there heads to it.

When the song finale ended Max pulled out the ear and handed back to Chloe. "Damn that was pretty good Chloe were did you even find that last song."

Chloe putting her CD player back in her back pack. "On the web Max were else." Max punched Chloe arm for being a smart ass.

"Ok I'll just be taking this then." Max snatched up Chloe back pack and ran down the path.

With Chloe right behind her yelling out.' Max I swear if you break CD player you are sleeping on the roof." Max was able to reach the parking, but only a few seconds went by when she felt the backpack being ripped from her grasp. Turning around seeing a smirking Chloe. "Nice try max but you stud around for to long." The two walked home with Max almost pouting the whole way.

Max and Chloe were walking up the street and stopped right in front of the house and could smell what Joyce was cooking. They could smell bacon, Belgian waffles, bacon omelet, then a smell of a bottle of wine that just opened entered the mix. Both girls looked at one and other with droll coming of there mouths. They ran inside straight to the kitchen.

Chloe tried to grab a peace of bacon but was hit in the hand with a wooden spoon by Joyce. "Not yet Chloe. You have to wait."

Max didn't notice was going on she was to busy taking in all the food. She snapped out of it when Chloe slightly slapped the back of her head. "Ow the fuck Chloe." Max said rubbing the back of head and looked over to Joyce who was just glaring at her. Max mouthed sorry ran off to the living room with Chloe walking behind her snickering. After putting a dollar in the swear jar, Max to watch TV. She turned from the local news which was only talking about the Prescott's trying to buy out Arcadia Bay Lumber industry and failing.

When diner was finale ready Max and Chloe Joyce was true to her word there Belgian waffles both plain and with blue berry's, bacon omelets, a plat that is stacked with bacon, and like Joyce promised a glass of wine.

With there meal over with Max Chloe looked at what remained of there meal will all the waffles gone bits of bacon spread across the table do to a tug of war match Max and Chloe had over last piece of bacon. It ended be torn to peaces. There were the empty glasses that had last remaining contents of orange juice. Joyce already had the wine glasses in the sink once Max Chloe got done with there glass so there could be no temptation to want more.

Joyce stood up started cleaning the table. Max tried to help but was cut off from Joyce. "If you touch one plate Max I'll slap your hand into oblivion." Max slowly pulled her hand back as Chloe laughed at. "Tonight a special night for you two so I don"t want you to worry about dishes to night. If it makes you feel better you can help me with the dishes tomorrow ok."

Max nodded her head in agreement here Chloe went to watch TV till both fell asleep on the couch with Max rest her head on Chloe's shoulder.

 **Authors Notes: So some sad bits in there and the begging and the more to show this is still so earl for them not to experience nightmare of those days. But over all a happy chapter. Max gets to the same school as Chloe, she finally get take as many photo's of Chloe as she wants at the cost of being force to learn how to ride a skate board. But she will try to turn that into an advantage. Of course the wolf spirit returns so soon and Chloe can see it to but nobody else can. But can Samuel provide the answers they seek? That will come in a couple of chapters.**

 **The band that Max and Chloe were singing along to is called The Wonder Years the song the lyrics belong to is You're not Salinger. Get over it. Was going to try to put all the lyrics in but I felt like it didn't work so hopefully what I used did.**


End file.
